


Saca las manos

by fadamaja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Amenazar a su hijos? Mala idea. ¿Golpearlos? Aun peor. ¿Asalto sexual? Una máquina de matar llamada John Winchester a tus órdenes. Disfruta tu viaje al infierno. Pre-series, mención de intento de asalto sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saca las manos

**Author's Note:**

> Una genial historia de Tiro de unos de mis personajes favoritos, gracias por el permiso para traducir.

John Winchester sabía que las personas podían ser tan malas como los monstruos y demonios pero nunca en su vida pensó que algo así podía suceder.  
Todo comenzó como un trabajo normal en un pueblo de mierda en el medio de la nada con un motel, un par de tiendas al borde de la bancarrota, un pequeñísimo mall, una escuela y una desvencijada biblioteca. Posiblemente un espíritu vengativo. Él había buscado todo lo posible en la biblioteca, se aseguró que sus chicos fueran a la escuela, y que entrenaran. Dean que tenía trece años tenía la ventaja sobre Sam que había comenzado hace un año pero estaba bien para John; Sam aprendía rápido.  
Resulto ser un salar y quemar, y se dirigió al cementerio en las afueras del pueblo, solo, dejando a Dean a cargo de Sam en casa y encargado de comprar la cena. Creía que era un poco arriesgado ser detectado aquí excavando una tumba a plena luz del día. Cielos, podía haber empezado mientras había un funeral justo a su lado y nadie le habría prestado atención. Maldición, ya quería marcharse de este lugar.  
Así que cuando John volvió, adolorido pero complacido por un espíritu menos en la tierra, todo lo que quería era algo de cenar, asegurarse que los chicos habían hecho sus tareas, dejar que Sam tratara de limpiar una de las armas, relajarse por el fin de semana antes de marcharse a un lugar más grande, y a un nuevo trabajo. Habían estado aquí solo una semana pero ni él creía que Sam se enojara por dejar la escuela para ir a una nueva.  
Saliendo del auto, noto que las luces del apartamento estaban apagadas. Así que todavía estaban afuera comprando. Tendría que esperarlos; Dean tenía la única llave, se había apoyado en el coche cuando oyó un grito.  
El grito de Sam.  
Y estaba gritando por ayuda.  
John ni siquiera agarro un arma extra antes de correr hacia el sonido.  
-o-  
Había ido a comprar algo para cenar. Maldición, todavía estaba claro, ¡y cualquiera podía pasar! ¿Qué le sucedía a este tipo?  
Dean lucho para liberarse, Sam ya había escapado con instrucciones de ir por alguien, Dean podía oírlo gritar en la distancia, y el chico de trece años trato de luchar sin poder liberarse. El olor acido de alcohol en el aliento del hombre le dijo a Dean todo lo que quería saber y mas, había una mano tocándolo en una forma en la que nunca había sido tocado. Si hubiera tenido un arma le habría volado el cerebro de un balazo, y luego le habría metido un par más de balas por si acaso.  
La mano ya había desabotonado sus jeans y se los había bajado, pasadas sus caderas (lo toco, maldición lo estaba manoseando) cuando el cuerpo encima de él salió despedido por un poderoso golpe.  
"¡Saca las manos de mi hijo!" rabia, miedo y determinación mezclados en una sola voz. Entonces, fuertes y grandes manos alrededor de la cintura de Dean levantándolo y de repente estaba siendo abrasado por Papá. Completamente papá, el cuero, el humo por el último cuerpo quemado, la colonia, todo lo que era Papá y Dean dejo escapar un gemido que no sabía tenia adentro. Luego se encontró de pie, sus jeans subidos y la voz de John:  
"Dean, ve con tu hermano. Quédate con él y no mires."  
Escucho el gemido del borracho pero corrió hacia Sam y lo abrazo con fuerza. Cuando escucho al hombre comenzara a rogar y los golpes aumentar, cubrió las orejas de Sam y presiono el rostro de su hermanito en su pecho, y trato de ignorarlo todo.  
-o-  
John estaba furioso. Estaba viendo rojo. Cuando doblo la esquina, Sam corriendo tras él, llorando a lagrima viva, lo que vio en frente de él saco un gruñido de su garganta.  
Su hijo mayor, su hijo, su Dean de estomago, con los jeans abajo, su piel al aire y un tipo grande encima de él, claramente ebrio, manoseándolo. Ese hombre caería. John iba a hacerlo pedazos.  
La patada que le dio se había sentido bien y había enviado al hombre volando. Sin importar lo grande que fueras, cuando te enfrentabas a John Winchester en completo estado de protección y furia, simplemente no tenías ninguna oportunidad. El tipo aterrizo, definitivamente se rompió algo pero John ya estaba parando a Dean, apresurándose en devolverle al chico un poco de dignidad y lo envío con su hermano pequeño. Habían lágrimas en los ojos del chico, su labio inferior temblaba pero estaba asintiendo y rápidamente se alejo del lugar. John entonces se enfoco en su víctima.  
Otra patada lo hizo quedar de espaldas, y grandes ojos abiertos se quedaron mirando la furia en el rostro de John Winchester.  
"Pensaste que eso era divertido, ¿no?" John le enterró la bota en el pecho, y el hombre aúllo. Eso se sintió muy bien. Otra vez. "¿Creíste que a mi hijo le gustaría eso?"  
"No hombre, por favor, detente, por favor, lo siento…" el hombre en el suelo gorgoteaba, balbuceaba, con las manos levantadas como para protegerse pero John no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.  
"¡No me interesa si lo sientes, trataste de lastimar a mi hijo y ahora debes pagar!"  
John no supo cuanto rato duro su furia. Cuando se detuvo miro a la pobre excusa de hombre frente a él. Lo agarro del cuello de la camisa que estaba cubierta de sangre y casi lo sentó con la fuerza de su agarre. Solo escuchó un gemido.  
"Si supiera cómo, te enviaría al infierno ahora mismo," siseo. "Siéntete afortunado de que aun estas en la tierra, pedazo de basura."  
Soltó al tipo, sintiendo el dolor en sus brazos pero no le importo. Luego volvió con sus hijos.  
-o-  
Dean pensó que nunca terminarían los golpes y los gritos de su padre, solo quería que estuviera aquí a su lado, al adolescente ya no le importaba el hombre ebrio, solo quería que su padre viniera para poder irse lejos.  
Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, hubo un último golpe, luego pasos, entonces John estuvo de vuelta con ellos, levantando a Sam como si no pesara nada, abrazó a Dean contra su costado, sus nudillos estaban horriblemente ensangrentados y Dean solo quería dormir y olvidarlo todo.  
-o-  
Se mudaron del apartamento en menos de cinco minutos, John haciendo llamadas a la escuela, balbuceando algo sobre una emergencia familiar y actualmente convenciendo al director para sacar a los chicos de la escuela mientras conversaban. No tenía idea de dónde irían ahora, pensaba que mejor se dirigía donde el Pastor Jim o Bobby para darle a los chicos algo de sensación de seguridad.  
Antes que dejaran el pueblo Dean estaba dormido en el asiento trasero con Sam apretado contra él. John los miraba de vez en cuando, como Sam jugaba con el dobladillo de la camisa de su hermano, la cabeza descansando en el pecho de Dean y los ojos bien abiertos. Dean se veía exhausto.  
John lamentó no volarle el cerebro al tipo. No había forma que dejara a los chicos fuera de su vista por un largo tiempo ahora. Y definitivamente no permitiría que Dean estuviera cerca de ningún tipo ebrio. Aunque lo hicieran sin intención, nadie pondría una mano en su hijo. Y si se atrevían, no le importaba que Dean tuviera trece o treinta y cinco, si alguien se atrevía a hacerlo sin el consentimiento de Dean, de verdad encontraría una manera de enviar a los malditos al infierno.  
Fin


End file.
